Our Summer
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: Belly catches Jeremiah kissing another girl and breaks up with him. What happens when she goes onto a online dating site, meets a guy, and finds out its the only boy she ever truly loved?
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the Finch University hallway towards Jeremiah's dorm room. I stopped in front of his door about to knock when I heard a groan from the other side. I opened the door as quietly as she the other side of the door was Jeremiah who was practically sucking a girl's face off. The girl had blonde hair and was actually pretty.

I stood there in shock for a moment and then it finally sunk in. I realized as realization fell upon me that the blonde girl was Taylor, my life long friend.

I must have made some sort of sound, because Taylor and Jeremiah looked up at the same time. Jeremiah had a look of horror on his face,"Belly-"

I put my hands up to stop him, and told him,"Don't."

Suddenly, I was running away from the room and down the hall. I didn't know where I was running, just that I had to get away from Jeremiah and Taylor or anyone else who could betray me. My eyes started to burn and I felt tears weld in them and then fall down my cheeks, but I kept running.

I ran and ran right into someone. I looked up and saw it was Anika.

Anika looked at me and asked,"Belly, what's wrong?"

Through my tears I stuttered,"I-I just caught J-Jeremiah and T-Taylor making out."

Anika looked at me with sympathetic eyes,"Oh my God, Belly are you okay?"

I shook my head no, not trusting that I could get anymore words out.

Anika gave me a huge hug and helped me to our room while I stumbled and cried. At our room I got on my bed and just cried until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(Two months later)<p>

"Belly,"said Anika happily.

"Yeah, Anika," I asked.

"Some girls are talking about some match-making thing online to help people find their true love. It's, like, for college kids only. You can meet people from other colleges all over the nation. You use pen names so people don't know who you really are. I hear this one girl married a guy from Harvard through it. I think we should try it,"Anika squeled.

"I don't think so,"I said, thinking about what happened between me and Jeremiah. I still haven't forgiven him.

"Pleeeease,"whined Anika.

I raised my hands in defeat,"Okay,okay.I'll try it."

"Yes",Anika elbowed mid-air,"Okay,let's start and make you an account."

Anika walked over to our computer desk. She sat down on the chair, while I sat down on the bed beside it. She quickly typed in the website name(College ). She clicked the Sign Up button.

She clicked the text that said Pen Name,"What do you want your pen name to be?"

I thought about it for a moment and then said,"Summer Belle"

"Nice", said Anika.

We spent half an hour trying to make my account. We spent only fifteen minutes on hers, because she was used to it.

I got up and grabbed my laptop from my night stand. I sat down on my bed and got my account. Within ten minutes a guy, called Rad Surfer, became my friend on it.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Rad Surfer and I became close. I learned that he went to Brown, used to play football, had a little brother who was also in college, Rad was actually part of his name, his mom died, and he felt really alone. I knew all this stuff about this guy, but I had never met him. I didn't even know his real name. It got me upset. Not knowing him, I mean. He seemed nice enough, but also really sad.<p>

After three weeks of getting to know each other we decided to meet in Boston, at the Boston Common garden under the biggest oaktree known as Lberty Tree, in a week. It was a good place to meet. It was only an hours drive from my college and a two hour drive from his.

* * *

><p>(One Week Later)<p>

The drive to Boston felt like forever. I had gotten dressed in a purple t-shirt and my capris I had washed way too many times and was now faded.

I had the stereo on the whole ride and sang to almost every song that came on.

When I finally reached Boston Common, I raced to Liberty Tree. I waited for an half-hour until I saw a familiar figure, that was turned away from me, that made my heart stop,"Conrad?"

The figure turned to the direction of my voice.

"Conrad", I said again in disbelief.

Conrad's eyes widened and his shoulders became stiff. He said in a hard voice that was mixed with surprise and anger,"Belly"

"Conrad, what are you doing here?,"I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing"

I sighed in frustration,"I'm waiting for someone."

"You just answered your own question, because I am doing the same",he said.

"What's the girl's name?",I asked.

"Why does it matter. You're with Jere, remember," he said sarcastically.

"No," I said reluctantly"I'm not with him anymore. He cheated on me. So, anyways, who's the girl."

Conrad sighed," I don't know. She calls herself Summer Belle."

I was suddenly frozen. I was just capable of stuttering,"You're Rad Surfer."

"Yeah,"he said, giving me a surprised look"Do you know Summer Belle?"

"No," I said" I am Summer Belle"

Conrad froze in place just like me and whispered,"You. It's been you all along."

I barley heard him though, because all I could think was 'Con_rad _as in Rad Surfer'

'Con_rad'_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and it's my first story so don't judge, just review. And just so you all know these characters belong to Jenny Han. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. This is my first time having a fanfiction account and I didn't know how to make a new chapter. Anyways, enjoy and remember I don't own this. It's Jenny Han's.**

We started walking through the park together, and talking.

"Belly, how did you even find out about the website?," asked Conrad.

"Through my friends. And you?,"I asked.

"My cousin,"said Conrad.

"Oh".

We walked in silence for a while. Then, suddenly, Conrad said,"You know, I never meant to hurt you".

I looked up at him, my heart raising. What could that mean,I thought, he wanted to get back together?

To him I said,"What do you mean Conrad?"

"Nothing, nevermind,"he said in a strained voice. I felt my heart break for the zillionth time because of Conrad Fisher.

I brought up all my courage,"Say it Conrad. Say what you meant."

Conrad stopped walking, grabbed my arm, spun me around, and kissed me. The kiss was fierce, as if it had been waiting a long time for our lips to touch again. It felt like I was on fire and he was the closest and purest water. It was magical, blissful, and wonderful. It filled me with a thrill that I had only ever experienced with Conrad.

Conrad pulled away with a small smile,"That's what I meant."

I tried catching my breath,"It was a good meaning."

Conrad smirked for a moment and then turned serious,"This was a mistake. You're with Jeremiah."

"I told you, hr cheated on me. I'm done with him."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention,"he said.

"It's fine. So what are we going to do?,"I asked,"Because I was promised a lunch at a famous Boston restraunt."

Conrad smiled,"Same old Belly. Okay, I'm getting hungry, too. Let's go to my car."

We walked to Conrad's Ford F150 and got inside. We drove for about thirty minutes talking about what our colleges were like. Finally, Conrad pulled into a parkinglot with a glowing sign that said 'Jay's Diner'.

I looked at Conrad with an accusing look and giggled,"This is your idea of a famous Boston restraunt."

Conrad smiled and said,"Well, it's in Boston, a lot of people eat here, and it is a restraunt."

We both laughed and started to walk into the diner.

Inside we got a table for two. I ordered the chicken alfredo and a Root Beer. Conrad ordered the cheese burger with fries and a Pepsi.

"So, have you been with a lot of girls since you went off to college,"I asked in a joking voice, but I honestly cared if he had.

Conrad, who never got embarassed, blushed,"Um, only one."

I felt a pain in my chest,"Oh. Who was it?"

"The girl sitting across from me,"he said.

"You butt hole. You just made me look stupid,"I said, slapping him on the arm playfully.

Conrad grinned,"Come on, Bells. You know you don't me to make you look stupid."

We loked at each other for a moment and then started cracking up laughing. Everyone in the diner stared at us. I quickly put a hand over my mouth to keep from giggling.

When we finally left, we went back to the park. We walked around for about fifteen minutes. Then, we sat down on a bench and watched the sunset.

We walked back to our cars. We stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Conrad leaned in for a kiss and I melted into him.

When we pulled apart, Conrad said,"Good night, Belly."

He gave me one last kiss on the cheek, got in his car, and drove away,"Good night, Conrad."

I walked to my car, got in, and started driving.

When I finally got back to Finch University, it was 10:00 p.m. I crept through the hall as quietly as possible. I snuck into my room, got in bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy with other stories. I am so happy with how many people have read this story, but sadly no one has reviewed. Please enjoy and don't be afraid to review. I have enabled anonamous reviewers so there can be more. ENJOY!**

I awoke to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to find the blue eyes that belonged to Anika staring down at.

"What?,"I yawned, sitting up.

"You were out really late last night. What happened?,"she asked in a curious voice.

I smiled as memories of the night before flooded over me. The park, the diner, the walk, the kiss-. The kiss, the thing that brought so much between Conrad and herself.

"Well,"asked Anika, becoming slightly impatient.

Then I told her everything that had happened. My voice became dream like when I told her about the kiss. When I finished, Anika looked like she was about to explode.

"Wow,"she said."So Rad Surfer was actually Conrad!"

I nodded.

"So are you guys officially a couple?"

I hesitated on that,"I-I don't know. That's the thing with Conrad, he doesn't tell you. He leaves it for you to figure it out."

"Wow, that makes him sound like a jerk."

"He's not a jerk!,"I nearly screamed.

Anika put her hands up in surrender,"Okay, okay. Sheesh. I was just saying. No need to take it personally."

I gave Anika an 'I'm-so-sorry' look,"Sorry. I just really care about Conrad."

Anika gave a sweet, genuine smile,"It sounds like it. You sound like me and Jordan."

I remember Anika telling me about her boyfriend, Jordan, back home. I smiled,"No, I think we're stronger."

Anika gave a fake angery face,"In your dreams."

Anika took a pillow and hit me with it. We both started laughin.

We stopped when we heard a knock on the door. Anika got and opened it. We were both shocked to find Taylor on the other side of it.

"What do you want?,"said Anika with acid dripping from each word.

Taylor hesitated,"I-I want to talk to Belly."

"You have no right to talk to her,"hissed Anika.

I walked over and said,"Anika, it's alright."

Anika looked at me for a moment and nodded, backing away to her bed.

I turned to Taylor, my hand on the door, ready to shut it if I needed to. I sighed,"What do you want?"

Taylor looked at me with puppy dog sadness,"I came to appoligize. For what I did. About me and Jeremiah. I was the one who threw myself at him. I was jealous you got him and I didn't. He was just so hot. And you know I can't stop myself around hot guys. But in my defense, he did go for it."

I rubbed my temple,"Well, Taylor, he's all yours now. I'm over him and I've found someone else. But I can't forgive either of you."

Taylor nodded and tears ran down her face,"I-I'm really sorry, Belly. I was an unloyal friend, but I'm happy you found someone. Jeremiah won't even talk to me. He blames me for your break up. And only the boys talk to me."

I looked down at the floor, guilt sinking in, but I had to stand my ground,"I'm sorry for your unhappiness, but I don't think you can say anything else to help you after all this time."

Taylor nodded again and walked away. I closed the door and slumped to the floor, crying.

Anika ran over to me,"Belly, are you okay?"

I shok my head,"Taylor's been my best friend since I was four and Jeremiah was the second boy I ever loved. And when they did what they did, it hurt. I guess I was waiting all this time for either her or Jeremiah to apologize and now that one of them has, it's not what I want."

Anika smiled at me,"Maybe seeing Conrad will help."

I wiped my tears and smiled,"Yeah, maybe it will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just haven't had much inspiration lately, but I'm back. Thanks to those of you who have been leaving reviews even when I wasn't posting. Lol, especially you Spaz Girl (a.k.a Maddy1014), you made me laugh at that one. So enjoy and review, cuz it shows me ya care!**

Three days after the night of the kiss, Conrad and I made plans to meet up at the park again.

When I arrived, I found him seated on a bench near a big maple tree. He stood as he saw me approching,

"Hi,"he said with a small smile.

"Hi."

"So why did you want to meet up?" he said, looking slightly nervous, which anyone would know was not like Conrad.

I sighed deeply and looked down, not meeting his eyes. Here it goes,"Because we need to discuss what happened the other night. I need to know what we are, and since I can't answer that myself, I need you to."I finally forced my eyes to his," Can you?"

Conrad hesitated,"I-I don't know. I'm not exactly sure."

My temper raised,"Serioously! God, Conrad, will you ever change? You are still using me, and I'm still gullable enough to fall for it! You know what, fine! I'm done with you and your brother! I came here hoping that you would say that we were something! But obviously the only girl you'll ever care enough to call your girlfriend is fucking Audrey! So I hope you have a nice life with her!"

Conrad was stunned for a moment. A moment that didn't last long, and I watched his shock melt away and be replaced with anger,"What the fuck, Belly! You're making me seem like the bad guy! I juust don't know right now! And for your fucking information, I haven't seen or spoken to Audrey in three years!"

I rolled my eyes,"Yeah right! You've probably been messing around with her in bed for years! I was just a doll that you played with! I hope your happy with yourself!"

I turned to leave, but Conrad grabbed my arm so tightly, I knew it was going to leave a bruise. He spun me around and forced my body flat against his. I could feel his comforting and familiar, yet dangerous warmth, and every muscle in his body shaking with contained emotions, and I had to stop myself from melting in to him.

His face was mere centimeters from mine, and I couldn't tell if he would yell at me or kiss me.

But he did neither. He hissed out lowly,"I would _never, ever_ fool around with someone when I was in love with someone. And I sure as hell don't love _Audrey_. You are such a fucking fool, Belly!"

My breath caught, and I was barely able to hiss back,"I know I am, because I was stupid enough to fall for you! Now let go of me, I want to leave!"

"No," he growled."I don't want you to leave and your not foolish for liking me. Your foolish, because-"

I tried pulling away, but he was too strong,"I don't want to here the flaws _you_ can find in me. Just let me go or I'll scream."

His face showed worry and he released me. I didn't say it, but inside I was missing the warmth,"Thank you."

I turned to leave, yet again, and he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back to him. I looked up at him inangst,"_What did I just tell you?"_

He just sighed and kept his hand on my shoulder. He seemed hopeless now,"Belly, you aren't foolish because you like me. Your foolish because you think that I would be with someone else when I am and always be in love with you. And if you are done with me and Jere, then I hope youo find a guy who will appreciate you a hell of a lot better than us. Have a good life."

With that he kissed the top of my head, released me, and walked away.

I stood there feeling numb. I don't remember how, but I had made it back to my dorm room, got under the blankets and fallen asleep with the only feeling being a cold numbness.

I woke up the next morning and felt nemb, but I had classes.

I walked around with Anika and our friend May like a zombie. No matter how much my friends tried to cheer me up, I still felt numb.

We were on our way to History, when need May stopped suddenly,"I know how to cheer you up! We can go partying to night! There's this new club downtown called The Phoenix."

Anika looked over at her,"I don't think that's a good idea. The last thing Belly needs is to be surrounded by a bunch of strangers and boys hitting on her."

I began to think. Maybe if I meet a new guy, I'll forget about Conrad and Jeremiah and maybe get on with my sad life,"No, Nee. May's right. That is what I need. I need to get out and forget all of this."

Anika looked at me with unsureness. May, however, had a huge grin on her face,"Yay! Okay, so Friday, we'll all go. Nee, you in?"

Anika sighed and nodded,"I suppose so. Otherwise, you two might get too drunk and can't drive us back. Plus, who else will look after Belly?"

I gave her a thankful small.

"Yay! Oh, and I so have to give you a make over, Belly!" May squealed.

I made a fake smile, and for a moment, I felt a small light of hope. Maybe I would find a great guy at The Phoenix.

The next four days flew by and then Friday arrived.

It was five and the three of us were sitting in Anika and my room. May hada already finished Anika and herself, and the both looked amazing.

Anika was dressed in a short green dress that elongated her legs. The dress had two thin black straps and and a strait neckline. Her long, tan leg ended with her black high heels. Her hand had fingerless black gloves that came up to her elbows. Her smokey eyeslids brought out the green in her eyes. Her cheeks were covered in slight blush that highlighted her cheekbones. Her dark hair was neatly curled around her face and framed it percfectly. With her tan skin, dark hair, and bright eyes, she looked exotic and intriguing.

May was dressed in an extremely tight, pink dress. The dress was a one shoulder dress with a princess neckline. The fabric of the one shoulder sleeve waved down and ran along the length of the dress. She had had on eight inch white heels that made her 5' 7 self look 5' 10. She had on a gold chained necklace with a gaudy white stone placed at the throat. Her subtle red hair was up in a bun with a few curls faliing down near her face to fame it beautifully. Her eyelids were coated with pale pink eyeshadow and her eyelashes were extremely long, making her already shinging blue eyes stand out even more. The cream make up she used to cover her face made her freckles disappear. She looked innocent and splended.

May was now working on me. So far she had dressed me in a blue, strapless dress that only went to my mid-thigh. She gave me silver stilletos and I wore a silver chained necklace with a sapphire on it (the necklace had been given to May's mom by her dad, but her mom had thrown it away when the two split. May couldn't stand the thought of such a beautiful thing going to waste, so she had dug aroung in the trash for hours until she found it and she cleaned it off and kept it.). My face was glowing. May had had put neutral eyeshadow over my grey eyes and light pink lipgloss over my lips making the look extremely soft. She was now curling my hair and when it was done, it highlighted my cheekbones that I never even gave much thought to. For the first time sonce I was with Conrad, I thought I was beautiful.

"Wow! We look great!"said May with a smile on her face, obviously proud of herself.

"You did a great job, May. Thank you,"I said with a small smile. She smiled back and hugged me.

"You look especially great,"said Anika, walking over to us as we pulled away from the hug.

"Okay, enough compliments. Let's go,"said May.

I laughed for the first time all week and Anika nodded,"Okay."

It took us tenty minutes to find our wat to The Phoenix. We got out of May's SUV and walked down the street, following the sound of the booming music and lights.

We finally made it to the waiting light and it took us ten minutes to get inside.

Once we were in, the music roared load and beating colored lights were the only the keeping out the dark. The place was filled with people grinding and dancing, each body moving with the rhythem of the music.

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyeshadow walked over to us. Her name tag read'Crystel' on it. Over the usic, she screamed,"Welcome to The Phoenix. Can I get you girls anything?"

"Six shots of tequila and three of vodka,"screamed May back.

"Are you newcomers?"called Crystel.

"They are. I've been her once before,"said May.

"Then shots are on the house,"stated Crystel.

May smiled,"Cool, thanks."

Crystel nodded,"Your drinks will be at table three."

We all nodded. We walked over to our table and I saw at least ten boys checking us out as they had girls grinding on them.

"So what do you guys think?" asked May.

"Seems cool," I answered.

"It's loud,"said Anika.

May laughed,"Yeah, no duh. Come on, let's go dance."

Anika shrugged and stood up, me following. We walked to the center of the room and instantly three boys started dancing with us.

My body moved against my brunnette partner, and I was finally having fun again.

I had been dancing for about fourty minutes, when I began to tire. The air was getting stuffy and I hadn't changed dance partners once. I had already found out my partner was named Aaron Lawerence. He went to a college not far from Finch. He was a senior and a validictorian. He seemed like a really nice.

I dragged him from the claustrophobic air and back to my table where I found our drinks. Six of them were drunken, which meant the girls had already been there. I downed one tequila shot and gave the other two to Aaron.

I smiled over at Aaron,"So, Josh. Do you think I could get a preview of your Validictorian Speech?"

Aaron laughed,"Sure. Which part?"

"The ending."

"Okay. Here goes: 'And so now, students of Harper University of 2012, I have the great pleasure to say goodbye to the past and hello to the future.'"he finished.

"Wow, that was really great,"I said with a small smile.

Aaron gave me a toothy grin,"Thanks. So do you think we will see each other again."

"I don't know. I-"

And then I saw him.

Jeremiah was standing at the bar, srinking a beer and flirting with a black haired girl. He didn't see me, and I was glad, because at that moment I felt like running strait out of the room.

Aaron's eyes tracked mine and he saw Conrad,"You know him?"

I turned my eyes back to Aaron,"Um, yeah. He's my ex-boyfriend."

Aarons face fell,"Oh. You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head,"No. I don't want to let him ruin my night."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind."

I nodded,"I'm fine. Let's just go get a drink."

Aaron sighed,"Okay."

I stood up and took his hand. We walked to the bar together and I sat as far from Jeremiah as I could.

Aaron and I were talking and laughing. Aaron told this joke about how his friend Max plunged into ice water in nothing but his tighty-whiteys. I laughed so hard and loud, that it caught Jeremiah's attention.

"Belly?" he said, ignoring the girl beside him.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach,"Hi, Jeremiah."

He grinned, thinking I forgave him,"Hey, what are you doing here?" his eyes slid to Aaron."And who is this?"

"Um, this is Aaron. Aaron this is Jeremiah, my _ex_,"I enphasized the 'ex' part so he knew I hadn't forgiven him.

"Hi," said Aaron, reaching out his hand to shake Jeremiah's.

Jeremiah ignored him,"Wow, Belly. You look great!"

"Uh... thanks,"I said."Well, Aaron and I should be going."

Jeremiah looked dissappointed,"Why?"

I got a little upset,"Cuz we need to. Why don't you get back to your girlfriend."

I grabbed Aaron's hand and led him away from the bar. I found Anika and May on the dancce floor. I led them back to our table so I could finally speak without having to yell.

'We need to leave."

"Why?" asked May.

"Because Jeremiah's here and I have a feeling he wants more than to just talk,"I said.

Anika nodded,"Okay, let's go."

I turned to Aaron,"I'm sorry to end the night like this. You were a nice guy. I'm glad we became friends. Visit me if your ever near Finch."

Aaron nodded and smile,"Course. And if your ever near Harper, you could visit me. I think you'd love my girlfriend."

I smiled and gave him a hug,"Later."

"Bye."

We hurried out of The Phoenix and made it to May's SUV. I let out a sigh and rest my head against the back of the seat.

"Let's go. It's been a long week,"I said.

Anika agreed and let out a giggle,"Yeah, and I can't wait to see the jealous look on Jordan's face when I video chat him and tell him I danced with another guy all night."

May looked at her in the rearview mirror and let out a snort,"Nee, I think you're a little drunk."

Anika let out another giggle,"Yeah, probably."

I smiled at my friends, and for the first time that week I wasn't completely numb.

The next morning I was checking my email and I saw a new one. It read:

_Belly,_

_I know our encounter at The Phoenix was a little awkward, but you should know that the girl I was talking to isn't my girlfriend. She was just some slut name Molly. I'm still waiting for you, the girl of my dreams._

_Loving you forever,_

_ Jeremiah_

I rolled my eye. What a lying douchebag. I went to the next one. It was from Aaron:

_Hey Belly,_

_I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to meet up next weekend. Say at Olive Garden?_

_ Aaron Lawerence_

I grinned and replied:

_Of course we will._

The next one was an anonymous email:

_Meet me at the place where your second mother loved._

_Meet who? And who was my second mother?,_I pondered.

And then it it me. The summer house. Suzannah.

This was either Conrad or Jeremiah and I wanted nothing to do with either. Then I hesitated.

It was really Jeremiah I wanted nothing to do with. But Conrad, I don't know what I want from Conrad, I just don't want him to be completely gone.

So I made up my mind. Iwwas going to the summer house tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, guys. Due to the amount of reviews wanting me to update, I will. And I've decided to start responding to reviews. So here it goes:**

**Maddie1014: I'm glad you like your nickname, Spaz Girl. Lol. I know how you feel about Jeremiah. What an ass in this story, right? And as for Aaron, at first I was leaning for him to be a third romance in this (a love rombus?), but then I decided, screw that, this guy had a life before he met Belly. Lol, but I love your enthusiasm. Keep reviewing, Spaz Girl.**

**live-my-life-the-way-i-want-2: I'm sorry to have made you wait before and I hope this one was fast enough for you. I hate making people wait. I get it, I hate waiting for people to update. It sucks, but reviewing encourages me to update more.**

**And now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

I wallked up the steps to the beach house and I hesitantly grabbed the spare key from the mailbox. Everyone that lived at the summer house knew to put it in the mailbox, because in Cousins, mail didn't come to the summer house.

I hadn't seen any car outside, so I didn't know if there was anyonoe here yet. I slowly opened the door after hearing the click of the door unlocking. I walked in, not breathing.

Then I saw who had asked me to come and I let out a breath. He was sitting on the blue-brown couch playing a video game.

It was Steven.

"Steven, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Steven turned to face me from the tv,"Oh, hey. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I was scared you wouldn't come."

I raised an eyebrow at him,"And why wouldn't I?"

Steven smiled at me,"Because, you hate your bid bro."

I laughed and rolled my eyes,"Sure I do, but I still would've come. So why did you want to meet up?"

Steven's face suddenly got serious,"Well-I, um. It's about Conrad."

My joy vanished,"What about him? Is he hurt or something?"

Steven shook his head,"No, it's just that-well, he told me what happened between you two. I-I just think you should talk to him. Give him another chance."

My anger rose and I almost growled out,"Another chance! Really, Steven? You of all people should know how many chances I've given him already! I mean, honestly, I've given him chances and everytime he has left me broken hearted!"

Steven looked extremely uncomfortable,"Look, Belly. Conrad explained how he felt about you. He really cares about you. The guy was in tears, literally. And he was having a breakdown. And..."

"And what?"

"And Jeremiah told him about that guy from the club. When he told me what Jere told him, he looked like he was going to kill the guy."

"Aaron? He's just a friend."

"That's not how Jere made it sound like. I think he wanted Conrad to have nothing to do with you. He probably wants nothing to do with you."

I sighed,"I've honestly had enough of Conrad and Jeremiah. I mean, they just cause drama in my life."

Steven looked at me with an 'I-know-what-you-mean' look,"I know, and I'm sorry. But I want you to give conrad one last chance. Please, Bells. I think if you don't, Conrad will live the rest of his life like a zombie. And if you want talk to him for his sake, then do it for yourself. I know you have things you have to discuss with him, unfinished business. So go talk to him."

I sighed again,"Okay, but I don't know how to get up the courage to ask him to talk to me."

Steven gave a small smile,"Um, well. See he kind of asked me to tell you to meet him at the park. He says he wants to get rid of all the bad memories there."

I nodded,"Fine. I swear, I'll talk to him, but I'm not promising I'm going to be with him."

Steven nodded,"Okay, just promise you'll consider his feelings too."

I nodded,"I promise. Well I have to go."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you, too."

I gave him a quick hug and walked out of the summer house knowing that I was going to go into hysteria soon.


End file.
